Henry Mills
Henry Mills III is a character that lives on Earth. He is the son of Emma Swan and the adoptive son of Regina Mills. He also owns a storybook containing the adventures of the Enchanted Forest. Biography Season 1 After Emma Swan blows out a candle on her birthday, the doorbell rings. She answers it, to find Henry there, claiming to be her son. Emma denies this, but Henry reveals that he knows Emma gave him away ten years ago for adoption. This shocks Emma, and decides to take Henry home. He reveals that he lives in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma drives him home, and on the way Henry pulls out his storybook, causing Emma to question what he's reading. Henry says that she's not ready yet, but Emma says that they're just fairytales. Henry reveals to her that they aren't just stories, all of them actually happened. Emma doesn't believe him, and they arrive in Storybrooke. Emma asks Henry his address, but he refuses to tell her. She stops the car and they get out, and they are greeted by Dr. Hopper, who is Henry's psychologist. He asks Henry why he wasn't at his session, to which Henry lies and says that his class went on a field trip. Hopper sees through this lie and tells him that giving into his dark side won't accomplish anything, then tells Emma the address that Henry lives at and leaves. Henry futher explains the Dark Curse to Emma and says that Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket. Emma jokingly suggests that Henry is Pinocchio, but Henry denies this. They get to the address, the mayor's house, and Henry doesn't want to go home, claiming that his adoptive mother is evil. Emma is certain that she isn't, and Regina Mills walks out of the house to Henry. She appears to be worried sick and asks where Henry has been, in which Henry states that he had found his real mom and runs inside. Sheriff Graham later checks on him, and puts him to bed, later telling Regina that apart from being a tired little boy, Henry's fine. The next morning, Henry has run away, this time to his 'castle' playground structure. It is revealed that he stole Mary Margaret's credit card to track down Emma, who tracks Henry down to his castle. Henry admits that he thought things in Storybrooke would change after Emma arrived, but they haven't. She makes it clear to Henry that she doesn't believe him about the whole fairytale thing, and tells him that Snow White and Prince Charming didn't send her away in a magical wardrobe to break the Dark Curse, instead she was found by a little boy abandoned on the side of a freeway and taken to an orphanage. Henry is taken home again, where he runs back inside, leaving Emma and Regina to talk and their rivalry to take shape. Regina tells Emma to stay away from Henry as he is Regina's son now, not Emma's, and says that Emma should leave Storybrooke or she will destroy Emma if it is the last thing she does. However, Emma ends up staying. That night, Henry notices that time has unfrozen. He is getting ready for school, when Regina walks in asking why the last pages of his storybook had been ripped out. Henry lies and says he doesn't know, and leaves when the clock chimes which lets Regina know that time has started in Storybrooke again. He heads to Granny's Diner, and orders a hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon for Emma, which is delivered to her by the waitress Ruby, who comments it's from a secret admirer. Emma has the impression it's from Graham, and heads over to his table to coolly reject his advances when Henry pops his head out from the next table over stating the chocolate was from him. Emma reminds him that he has to go to school, in which Henry asks her to walk him. As they walk to school, they talk about the Dark Curse and Operation Cobra. When they get there, Henry seems much more happier and he runs into the school, much to Mary Margaret's notice and delight. During a science lesson, Regina interrupts to talk to Henry. She tells him that Emma had been arrested and that she's a con-woman trying to take advantage of them, but Henry doesn't believe her and Mary Margaret later bails Emma out. After Emma enacts her revenge on Regina, Henry and Emma walk down main street, looking as thick as thieves. Henry's class goes to the hospital, where Henry sits at a coma patient's bed. Mary Margaret finds him and tells Henry that the coma patient is a John Doe and nobody has claimed him for as long as anyone could remember. He later goes to his castle playground, where he tells Emma that the coma patient is Prince Charming, Emma's father. When the coma patient goes missing, Henry decides to help look for him in the woods. However, due to his association with Emma and going out without Regina's permission, Regina has him grounded. Trivia *Henry is played by cast member Jared Gilmore *He is one of three people to be named Henry Mills. Regina's late father was also named Henry Mills, and also King Xavier's father as well. Category:Characters Category:Earth